gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shravasti Dhammika
Bhante Shravasti Dhammika (born 1951 in Australia) is a Buddhist monk. He is the Spiritual Advisor of Buddha Dhamma Mandala Society (BDMS) in Singapore. Early life Bhante Dhammika was born in Australia in 1951 into a Christian family. He converted to Buddhism at the age of 18. In 1973, he went to Thailand with the intention of becoming a monk. Subsequently, Bhante Dhammika went to Laos, Burma and finally to India. For the next three years, he travelled around India learning yoga and meditation. Eventually, Bhante Dhammika was ordained as a monk under Venerable Matiwella Sangharatna, the last disciple of Anagarika Dharmapala. In 1976 he went to Sri Lanka where he studied Pali at Sri Lanka Vidyalaya. He later became a co-founder and teacher of Nilambe Meditation Centre in Kandy. Since then, Bhante Dhammika has spent most of his time in Sri Lanka and Singapore. Religious activities Bhante Dhammika had written over 25 books and numerous articles on Buddhism and related subjects. He is also well known for his public lectures and for representing Theravada Buddhism at the European Buddhist Millennium Conference in Berlin in 2000. Apart from Buddhist philosophy and meditation, Bhante Dhammika has a deep interest in the historical topography of Buddhism and the phenomenon of Buddhist pilgrimage. ''Good Question Good Answer'' Bhante Dhammika is probably best known for being the author of Good Question Good Answer, an introductory guide to basic Buddhist teachings. First written in 1987, Good Question Good Answer has since been translated into over 31 languages. The book provides clear, thoughtful and lively answers to more than 140 commonly asked questions about Buddhism.http://www.goodquestiongoodanswer.net/content.php Self-published publications * Like Milk and Water Mixed: Buddhist Reflections on Love - published by BDMS in 2013 : Exploring love in various aspect as found in the Pali Canon, from romantic love, to friendship, to metta * All About Buddhism - published by BDMS : An in-depth study of the Buddha's teachings. Ideal as a textbook for an introductory Dhamma course. * Good Question, Good Answer - published by Sukhi Hotu Dhamma Publication (Also available as a BuddhaNet eBook) :Questions on: What is Buddhism? Basic Buddhist Concepts, The Buddhist Scriptures, About Monks and Nuns, Rebirth, Vegetarianism, Becoming a Buddhist, Buddhism and the God-idea, and many more are answered by Ven. Dhammika. * Matreceta's Hymn to the Buddha - published by BDMS : A translation of 1st Century Buddhist devotional literature. * Buddha Vacana - published by BDMS (Also available as a BuddhaNet eBook) : Daily readings from the sacred literature of Buddhism : Also known as Daily Readings from the Buddha's Words of Wisdom * Navel of the Earth - published by BDMS : An account of the history and legends surrounding Bodh Gaya, the most sacred of the Buddhist sites. * Buddha and His Disciples - published by BDMS (Also available as a BuddhaNet eBook) : Discover what the Buddha was like through his interactions with his contemporaries. * Middle Land Middle Way - published by BDMS : A comprehensive guidebook to the Buddha's India. * The Edicts of King Asoka - published by BDMS : A small anthology of 210 verses from the Pali Tipitaka. * Encounters with Buddhism - published by BDMS : Essays by people from both East and West, telling of their conversion to Buddhism. * Sayings of the Buddha - published by BDMS : Selected saying from the Pali Tipitaka. * Rahula Leads the Way - published by BDMS (Also available as a BuddhaNet eBook) : A book for children with delightful full-colour illustrations - co-authored and illustrated by Susan Harmer. * The Buddha and His Friends - published by Times Books International : The life of the Buddha and related stories in full-colour cartoon format, co-authored and illustrated by Susan Harmer. References External links *dhamma musings *Profile on Buddha Dhamma Mandala Society Website *[http://www.goodquestiongoodanswer.net/ Good Question Good Answer Website] *"Good Question, Good Answers" Category:1951 births Category:Australian Theravada Buddhists Category:Theravada Buddhism writers Category:Converts to Buddhism Category:English Theravada Buddhists Category:Buddhist writers Category:Theravada Buddhist monks Category:Living people